Guardians of the Rainbow
by ShinkokyuuKuwarrittii
Summary: Each Guardian stands for one color of the Rainbow. They were given immortality as a blessing from Ciera, the High One, for their brilliant skill and exceptional doings. After 400 years, the Great Clam had finally opened, born out seven rings, Vongola Rings. Now, the Guardians are up to find the new guardians of the Rings through a game. AU


**Guardians of the Rainbow**

**Each Guardian stands for one color of the Rainbow. Guardians are considered as the 'Gifted Ones' of their race. They were given immortality as a blessing from Ciera, the High One, for their brilliant skill and exceptional doings. Every Guardian was tasked to look over one Orb that signifies a Major World.**

'Boreen' stood at the front, a thick book opened on his right hand as the other was holding a chalk. Today, the principal of Namimori Academy scouted him especially for this day – it seemed like she had heard of him.

Reborn was his real name, only using the name 'Boreen' as to serve as an alias for him.

Many would ask why he even needs to have one. 'For exceptional events,' he said; at least that was his usual answer. In truth, he had nothing to say about it – he could live to just expose his real name right then and there, but whatever, really. Students of this age seemed to already know about his existence in the very first place.

His name was not in articles, newspapers, books, advertisements or anything relatively close to it. Reborn never even heard of it in television news or shows either. But one thing he was sure of – that what speaks of the tongue will spread further and faster than what in advertisements papers or shows in televisions. Internet, though, is an exceptional matter.

Moreover, he had no choice but to teach these brats. After he was asked by Luce, the principal, a gentle voice urged him to do so. There was no one else in the room except for him and Luce; and though Luce had the same tone as the voice, it was still not her. It sounded… different. And he knew it well.

A hand rose from one of the students before him, it belonged to a raven haired teen who looked excited for some reason. Reborn motioned for him to speak up, and so he did. Standing up from his seat, Reborn took note of how tall the teen is, almost like him. Reborn inwardly smirked, not like he cared.

"Are they real?" The student spoke, surely yet hesitant in his question. Reborn raised an eyebrow when he saw a few students relax and sigh in relief when he asked. It seemed like they were too scared to ask and were just relieved to have someone actually ask it. Seriously, kids these days.

Reborn thought about his question for a moment. Are they real? The Guardians, he meant. "They are." Of course they are, don't they even realize it? He sighed inside, internet is supposed to at least give them much information; unless they're all games and social websites.

Most of the students' eyes twinkled, like children who were given their favorite candies. It amused him. They were a few who said they wanted to at least meet them and high five with them.

High five, huh.

He tapped his fist on the board behind him to gather their attention once again. "I'm going to read about the Guardians, so, listen. Carefully." He emphasized the last word, making the students nod vigorously.

**The Red Guardian, Salander, looks over the world of Armak. She is an Elf – a ranger – which specializes in Destruction. Her bow was especially made of a special type of wood-it was a branch from Sykes, the tree of which the Queen of the Dryads lives in. Being at the front lines of every battle and including the importance of attacks, she was considered as the team's Second-in-Command.**

**'As the main offensive warrior, she's always at the front of any battles – blasting of her powerful strikes of magical arrows.'**

The looks of the students ranged from admiration into awe.

"Cool! Magical arrows!"

"Is she that powerful?"

"She's immortal!"

"Wow! There were really Elves?!"

"Man, there are even Dryads!"

And so on.

Of course they're all true, Elves and Dryads. Ciera did a really good job keeping them from the Outside World for so long. As long as the other Four Nations won't bother them, the Human Nations of Three would be safe. In Earth, of course. Only special and exceptional individuals can go out of the HNT or the Earth, permission granted by Ciera.

Reborn had, once, gone out to the Water Nation for only a few days. He had a task given to do there, kill. Murder the one organization of people from the Fire Nation who decided to abuse the Water users. Reborn didn't know why Ciera gave him the task, of all people out there, why a hitman and informant like him? Oh well.

"Do you have any questions about Salander?" He asked. The moment he did, various hands shot up. They were that interested? Okay. He first chose a yellow-haired female, as far as he can remember; her name was Sasagawa Kyoko. Reborn had read their profiles the night before today. And the raven haired teen who asked if they were real was named Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Ano… Boreen-sensei. If she's the second-in-command, then who's the leader?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Reborn looked impassive as ever.

"We were just getting there." She then sat down. Lifting the hand which had the book on, he read the particular content needed.

**Kira, the Siren, is the Orange Guardian who guards the world of Fale. The Siren's Song is known to attract sailors and pirates if they ever heard her tune – somehow hypnotized them to go out of their ships and down to their doom. The word 'attract' simply got her the characteristic of Harmony, for she is the leader of the Guardians. Connecting every member and making her the center.**

**'She schemes whatever the Guardians needed to do in times of battles.'**

(S = Student R = Reborn)

S: Heh, she had Japanese name.

S: Sensei, is that true? That the siren's song attracts sailors?

R: Yeah, it's true. It's in myths, right?

S: And it kills them?

R: The sailors and pirates wanted to know where the sound came from…

S: So they followed it...?

R: And they fell out of their ship since they were so engrossed in the song that they didn't know where they were going.

S: Aren't they such idiots…

S: Do you think we'd be able to hear them sing?

S: Pfft. As if. They're in another world, y'know.

The statement was half-truth and half-lie. It's true that Sirens only exists in the other worlds, but, sometimes they visit Earth. But they never took a step in HNT and they were just in the other Four Nations.

**The world of Maverick had the Yellow Guardian, Freya. Not to underestimate her for only being a Fairy, for she Activates and/or Regenerates whatever deemed to be worthy of such thing. Freya takes advantage of her wings as to better control her acceleration and speeds up her flight whenever she takes a turn. Fairies are known for their gracefulness, but Freya has incomparable grace – that had completely put any beautiful waltz into shame.**

**'Using her fabulous bright wings to watch over from the above, she heals any injured fighter using her own made dust as they go on with the battle.'**

(S = Student R = Reborn)

S: She's blonde.

S: How would you know?

S: That's too obvious! She's the Yellow Guardian and she's a fairy! Aren't fairies usually blonde?

S: Not really. Sensei, is she?

R: Freya has silver hair.

S: GAAH! I was wrong!

R: No one really expected her to have silver hair.

S: Even you?

R: Even me.

S: How little is she, Sensei?

R: About 30 centimeters. She has a human form though, 165 centimeters.

S: Eh, how did you know?

Reborn shrugged, "I just know." Actually, Ciera was giving him information about them. Her voice would just resound in his head then he'd answer them. It was kind of disturbing.

**The Highest Realm of Wizards, namely Torrifiel, has Rain-the Green wizard, as their guardian. He was known for his handsome looks and gentle personality. Rain was always mistaken to be a Royal Prince causing him to be always chased by girls everywhere he goes. Although calm and funny when in his usual self, he is one of those that enemies found difficult to defeat. Using his Solidification skills, he hardens wind/air around them to make it as their protective barrier.**

**'An expert in defending thus makes him as the strongest defender of the team.'**

(S = Student R = Reborn)

S: A PRINCE?! OH MY GOSH! I'LL MARRY HIM!

S: Tsk, you don't even know how he looks like.

S: Hey, just by what the information said about girls chasing him everywhere, then he's handsome!

S: You can't just marry someone by their looks!

S: He's funny and calm! Right, Sensei?

Ah, seriously, girls. Reborn just nodded his head in indication. His head is hurting by all these squeals and shouts; they should try by just passing notes instead. But oh well, they knew perfectly that they'll die if they did. Ciera would punish him if he acted violent though.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was one of those students in the class listening to them argue about Rain. He shook his head, can't they keep quiet? Especially since his desk is in the middle of the classroom, how unlucky of him. Girls, really, when it comes to handsome guys they go hyper. Tsuna sighed, his head resting on the folded arms of his. The Guardians, he thought, are too powerful to be true.

He meant it. They were given immortality by Ciera, the High One, and each of them is guarding the Seven Major Worlds. Each of them had their own race; like Elf, Siren, Fairy, Wizard, and three others.

Just a few days ago, he had managed to stumble upon a random website regarding about the Earth. Though there was no information about the Guardians of the Rainbow and the other world, there were at least the details about this world.

Earth was divided into Seven Nations - four Elemental Nations and three Human Nations. The Elemental Nations were Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. It freaked Tsuna a little when he learned about it. He knew about the Human Nations of Three and it was where he was right now, in the middle of class; but he knew nothing of the other Four Nations. Ah, now that he thinks about it, the only map they had was the whole Nation but not the whole Earth. Maybe it was because of that - possible. But he did see the Earth Map on that website, he told nobody about it; not like he had anybody to talk to.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is known to be Dame-Tsuna, someone who is the most unfortunate of all. He's clumsy, he's grades are below average, and he always gets bullied. He had no friends; no, nothing, null, nada, void. He just wants ice cream. Ah, where did that thought come from?

They are going to have two whole hours having a lesson about the Guardians of the Rainbow and the Outside World. Or so he thought, it'll probably take four hours. Two hours, then lunch, then another two hours. He hissed quietly, the bruise he got from a few bullies earlier started to throb again.

Luckily, he had money to give them that time. Those bullies might be poor that they force money from others instead.

A chalk made contact with his head, painfully. "Hiiee!" He jumped out of his seat and started rubbing the sore spot, eyes closed. Snickers were heard from around him. He sighed inwardly, Dame-Tsuna strikes again. Ha-ha, he fake-laughed in his mind.

He heard the teacher click his tongue. "Dame-Tsuna, you're not supposed to sleep."

But he wasn't sleeping! Nor he was going to. Aw man. Tsuna muttered an apology then sat again in his seat. He just didn't realize that the arguments died down already and the lesson was starting again because he was too deep in his thoughts. And, even the new teacher knew about his nickname!

"Heh, he really is no good." One of his classmates said. Tsuna gnawed on the inside of his cheek, he was used to it. Really, but sometimes, others had just gone too far; even involving his family. That, of course, is one thing he just can't forgive. It only happened a few times, but he went on a rampage. Ah, he didn't want to remember about that again. Never mind.

It didn't matter, it really didn't matter anymore.

* * *

"Oh crap!"

Freya lightly hit Gain's shoulder. "Gain! How many times do we have to tell you not to say such words?" The 'person' called Gian whimpered, it's not like he did it on purpose. It was by impulse! And it's not like it's really that bad... right?

Gian is a red-haired man, looking like a 20-22 year old person. He's skin is the palest ever, and glowing scarlet eyes he possessed. It was the most beautiful shade of red in the Vampire World, something all vampires would die for. And many already did. Trying to kill him and steal his eyes many times already, no one succeeded. Especially since he's the most powerful vampire, even becoming a Guardian to guard over his world.

"Just what happened?" The silver-haired fairy asked. Gian groaned and slammed his head on the table. It did not hurt.

"You see, I was kind of sneaking out earlier but Sand caught me and she threw me into the basement where the Scarlet Eyes were hidden! Sand tied me up and the Eyes stared at me for I don't know how many hours!" He repeatedly slammed his head on the table. Freya, though, was more or less already used to this action. More than a hundred years with all that slamming, despite her gentle and kind personality, she gets used to things quickly.

"Huh? Those Eyes are still alive? And can't you just untie yourself?"

"Eyes are alive, owners dead." Gian gripped two handfuls of his hair and groaned. "It was Sand who tied me. You know; Sand, Salander, the Red Guardian, Second-in-command, the Elf."

Freya snapped her fingers. "Oh! I get it now. Of course you can't untie yourself." Their Red Guardian makes the most powerful binds ever existed and once something or someone got into it, there is no escaping it, well, unless she decided to let them go.

"Hey guys." Oh, speak of the guardian.

A brunette stood at the doorway of the living room, she had sunset-orange eyes and wore her usual training clothes. The jacket was dark brown with tints of light orange in color; it had 3 buttons that were tainted with gold sewed on each side of her collar. The right side of her jacket had 2 pockets at the bottom, each pocket had contents inside. Some things even Kira didn't want to know. Her ears were still as pointy as ever, and tiny eyebrows present above her eyes.

Gian glared daggers at her, which didn't affect the lass. The Violet Guardian was just too childish for his own good. Shiny reddish lips moved on her face, "Kira told me to gather all the Guardians in her room; we're going to have a meeting."

Freya's head perked up at the mention of a meeting. Meetings between the Guardians are a rare case. And it was usually held in the Meeting Room... not the leader's room. "Sand, why Kira's room?"

The person she asked shrugged and narrowed her eyes. "The idiot was too lazy to get up. She said that she was waiting for 5 hours already for someone to come in her room so that she can order them to call the Guardians."

Typical Kira.

Despite her laziness, she's a genius in anything especially in strategies. With the Guardians using her strategic plan, they could win in minutes. Something that irked their past enemies greatly. And something that the Guardians hated when playing a game against her.

* * *

"Everyone's here?" A blonde woman asked, she had her hair tied up into a loose ponytail, making a few strands of her hair randomly stick out. She wore a large white shirt which reached mid-thigh, covering the black mini short she was wearing.

"No, Kira. Everyone's not here, check your eyes. You might be blind." Daine sarcastically said, rolling his dusk-violet eyes. He had sat crossed legged on one of the cushions on the floor of Kira's room. Dark-blue jeans were present, serving as his bottoms and a shirt he got from the Shops World. The shirt was absolutely cool, his name was printed on it with a quite junky-style font and it was glowing into different colors. His sneakers were 'gracefully' thrown out of the door by Dwayne, his twin brother. Okay, now what?

Kira glared at him with her blue azure eyes as a hiss left her lips. "I am not blind, Dan. Just making sure that everyone is here."

He nodded his head without a care, "Oh, okay. Sure." He fingered the necklace in his hand. A tiny silver pen with a size about 2 inches, it has various designs on it and was supported by a silver chain. It was his symbol, a pen. Creating and/or constructing were the meaning of it.

Dwayne chuckled from beside Gian. "Now, now. Stop acting like a child, Dan." He had his arm around the smaller male's shoulder, leaning himself against Gian. "So, Lead, what's the meeting's about?"

"Ah, right." Kira cleared her throat. "We had a new task to do, Guardians. A few days ago, the Great Clam located in my homesand - I can't say homeland - had finally opened."

Freya gasped, shock clear on her face. "The Great Clam?! You mean it? Finally, after 400+ years?!"

"How large was the pearl?" Rain asked, cocking his head to the side.

The Leader sighed, "Well, that's the problem. It held no pearl inside—"

"What?!"

"Gian, let me finish. As I said, there was no pearl. But instead, there were seven rings inside. Each one of it is different. One of the higher-ups tried to put one but his insides started exploding, killing him."

"It didn't accept Sirens?"

"No, not just Sirens. Ciera came to me the other day secretly and she told me about the rings. Sirens, Elves, Dryads, Demigods, Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards, Reapers, Pirates, Ninjas, Fairies, Angels, Aliens, Zombies, Time Travelers, Mermaids, Necromancers, and Elemental users. According to Ciera, all of what I mentioned just now won't be accepted by the rings." Kira said, reading the list of races on the paper she was holding. "But we need a guardian for each."

Sand clutched the stress-ball on her hand. "All of the races are not capable, even the Aliens. Then how do we find a guardian for each of them?"

"No…" Dwayne suddenly said, "Not all the races were mentioned. You're forgetting about _them_."

Most of them looked confused. "Huh?" Gian spluttered. "What do you mean?"

"Oh! Oh no… Kira, don't tell me it's really _them_?!" Freya panicked. She didn't like what she assumed just now.

"Unfortunately." Kira shook her head.

"We're finally involving Humans?!"

The rest of the Guardians' eyes widened, save for Dwayne who looked troubled instead. He spoke, "Ciera had vowed to never involve any Humans with us, other races. Humans are already at the verge of extinction at that time."

"It is not Ciera's fault on this matter. The Great Clam had decided this, it wasn't our choice and we just had to follow it. We are the Guardians, after all."

"But how do we do it?"

"Yes, just _how._ Humans do not know of our race."

"No, that's where you're wrong. Just today, all of the students of Human Nations of Three are learning about us. Ciera sent special individuals into doing this task."

Gasps were heard.

"And I already thought of how we get the guardians of the Vongola Rings. Don't worry; it'll only take a year."

"A year?! That's long!"

"Hey, that's the minimum of time we have."

"So tell us your plan."

"Okay. Fine. NO ONE BUTT IN, alright? Unless I ask you. First, I have asked the Virtual Games Makers in Shops World. It is entitled 'Mafia Rings'. Every one of us here knows about what a mafia is, right? But no one in the HNT knows about it, and so, we are going to share to them about the mafia… through a game. How do we get to know about the game? Well, there was this one game Spanner had managed to sneak in into HNT, and viola, it is now ranked first in the most popular games. I requested for him to make a notification for every player about the upcoming game _tomorrow_. Yes, tomorrow already. Actually, he had already sent them the notification today. And I bet some had already accepted and registered. I was just that advanced. For those who had accepted the game today, they are going to receive a mail tomorrow morning. Apparently it's Saturday there today, so it's free day tomorrow. They are going to think that the mail is via e-mail, but actually, no. It's a package. And what's inside is the Mirror Portal I especially made for going to Shops World. And then, a bracelet, something you'll know about later on; and a Manual book. I'm going to give you Manual books later. And so, I'm tired. We'll continue tomorrow."

* * *

Tsuna squinted his eyes to better see in the dark. Ah, where's the button… The button. Where's the ON button?! **CLICK**. Oh, there. The monitor screen of his desktop computer started to blare brightly.

He just finished dinner and he quickly trudged his way into his room to play his favorite game, 'La Stella Fiore Academy'. It's a fighting academy game. Made by Mille, someone who actually doesn't show his face in public (or even in private).

Clicking through his mouse, he clicked a lot of folders and files and stuff.

**One New Message.**

His eyebrows shot up. Who might this be? Maybe one of his group mates.

Um. No, it's from Mille.

HUUUUUUUUUUH?!

MILLE?!

**From Mille.**

**Hey there,**

**I made a new game and I'm opening it tomorrow morning. It is entitled, 'Mafia Rings'. It's all about combat and strategies and all. Better than La Stella Fiore Academy, I assure you. And I'm true to my words.**

**Just click that button below this message to register a form and to verify your membership.**

He's pretty casual, isn't he?

Without thinking twice, Tsunayoshi clicked on the button.

He quickly filled the registration form.

**One New Message**

**From Mille**

**We have received your registration, Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Primo. Mille will send you a mail tomorrow morning. Please accept it. Thank you.**

He's not one who backs out when it comes to games.

Especially games about action. No, not at all.

After all, he's the Student Council President of La Stella Fiore Academy. The highest ranking of the highest group in the game, the Student Council.


End file.
